thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Denver Rayle
Denver Rayle is a male tribute from District 6. He is part of the Rayle tribute family, a family created by The Targaryen of District 4 as part of a collaboration with ClovelyMarvelous. Extra Information Family: *Marcia Cayron (ancestor) *Earlin Rayle (father) *Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce) (mother) *Marta Rayle (grandmother) *Breyvn Rayle (grandfather, deceased) *Sophia Rayle (sister, deceased) *Victor Rayle (brother) *Eleanor Rayle (sister) *Reyna Rayle (sister) *Larisa Rayle (sister) *Dalton Rayle (brother) *Twila Rayle (sister) *Waven Rayle (brother) *Jacques Devereux (nephew) *Isabella Devereux (niece) *Samaine Chaunce (aunt) *Anya Rayle (aunt) *Stacia Rayle (aunt) *Clement Rayle (uncle) *Grace Rayle (cousin) *Decaria Chaunce (cousin) *Anne Rayle (cousin) *Carringdon Rayle (cousin) *Dakota Rayle (second cousin) '''Home: '''District 6 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Student, spy '''Usual affiliation: '''The Rayle family '''Usual alliance: '''With other Rayle family members or loner '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Denver is the youngest child born to Earlin and Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce), the co-second in commands of the Rayle's car/airship business (the head of the business being Earlin's mother, Marta). This business has made the Rayles one of the richest families in District 6. However, the Rayles have a rival family and business that are also trying to be at the top of the transportation industry; the Wrights, located mainly in District 3. The rivalry between the Wrights and the Rayles has been occurring for a long time, but because of the brainwashing/the teaching of hating Wrights to the younger Rayle generations by the elder Rayle generations, the rivalry has developed into a deadly feud (and there has been casualties). The Wrights used to live in District 6 but due to the violence, they left for District 3. However, there are still Wright sympathisers who desperately believe in the feud and want action/drama. They don't want to just settle down and resort to peace. Luckily enough for them and unfortunately enough for the Rayles, there came an instance where they'd get the drama/action they wanted. The eldest Rayle child and Denver's eldest sister, Sophia, left the Rayle Mansion and District 6 when she was lucky enough to survive all of the reapings. She decided that she didn't want to be involved in the feud and thus left to study in The Capitol. At The Capitol, she discovered that a pair of male Wright twins, Wyatt and Ryder, were also studying at The Capitol. Sophia fell in love with Wyatt and Wyatt fell in love with her. Ryder acted as the secret messenger between the two. As Earlin had sent spies to The Capitol to go and check on Sophia and those spies had caught Sophia with Wyatt, what happened next was clearly dangerous. The pair had an encounter and this resulted in Sophia getting pregnant...with twins. The Rayle spies didn't plan on telling Earlin this yet. They decided, out of respect for Sophia, to wait for her to give birth before telling Earlin. But what they didn't know was that the Wright spies had other ideas. While the Rayle spies waited until the twins were born and sent away, the Wright spies were planning on murdering Sophia before the twins could be born. But luckily enough for the Rayles, the Wright spies ridiculously spent the whole nine months constantly bickering and changing their plan on how they was going to kill Sophia. Because of this, they were too late in murdering Sophia with the twins in utero. They couldn't kill the twins either because they were too late. The twins had been sent away. But they could still murder Sophia. They waited a couple of days to do this. By this point, Sophia was in a Capitol hospital, recovering from childbirth. The poor girl was tired and exhausted. All she wanted now was to go to home and be in her mother's comforting arms. Sadly, she wouldn't see her mother ever again. The Wright spies, pretending to be doctors, visited Sophia at night. Sophia complained about how tired she felt. The "doctors" pretend to sympathise with her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. They did this whilst giving her the nightlock pill that would kill her. The spies didn't get away with murder, though. The Rayle spies returned to the hospital room and saw that Sophia was dead. Quickly, they slaughtered the Wright spies. Sophia's corpse was taken back to District 6 by the spies. With a gleam of vengeance in his eyes, Earlin decided that he was going to carry on the so-called "tradition" of teaching the younger Rayle generation to hate Wrights. He was going to attempt to brainwash his remaining children, including Denver. All that's known of the twins is that there was a boy twin and a girl twin, they were named Jacques and Isabella and were eventually adopted by a family with the surname Devereux. Denver was one of the children who was brainwashed. Immediately, he decided that when he wasn't being forced into school, he was spying. One day, he skipped school to go and spy. He didn't know that Victor was spying as well and so had to persuade him to cover for him when the two went home and faced their parents. The brothers spent the day spying, hoping to find an event of interest occurring. Although it didn't occur in the day, it did occur in the night. They found their next eldest sister (after the late Sophia), Eleanor, with Eros Wright. Personality Denver is a bloodthirsty child who is loyal to his family and is very overprotective of them. He wants nothing more than to kill Wrights. However, deep down, his hatred for Wrights was caused by him being brainwashed. Trivia *His surname is a variant of the word 'rail'. *He was originally 12. See Also Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:13 year olds Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes